


Encontro de Feiticeiras

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasia, Multi, Other, comedia, encontro anual de bruxas, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Mas ela é uma simples mortal!Sim, o que poderia uma simples mortal estar fazendo em uma reunião de feiticeiros e bruxas?





	Encontro de Feiticeiras

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic postada originalmente em Julho de 2012, participando da Gincana 2 anos do Fórum Need For fic, Desafio Ficlet II, Crossover
> 
> Fandoms: Series: Sabrina, a aprendiz de feiticeira e A Feiticeira (1964).
> 
> Beta: ShiryuForever94

Deitada de bruços em sua cama, a jovem loirinha tinha sua atenção voltada para o programa de televisão. A música tão conhecida de abertura sendo cantarolada por ela enquanto acariciava os pelos do gato negro, que ronronava, deitado a sua frente.

\- Hmm... mais um pouquinho para a direita. – Solicitou. A voz em tom monótono e grave chamando a atenção da moça.

Sem se importar com que o estava fazendo e, com um sorriso deliciado nos lábios, a loirinha moveu a mão para qualquer direção, mas não a desejada pelo felino.

\- Sabrina, eu disse...

\- Salém, eu sei o que você disse, mas você prometeu que iria assistir ao seriado comigo sem fazer barulho ou atrapalhar. – A aprendiz fincou seus olhos azuis nas brilhantes e esmeraldinas íris do gato.

\- Miauuu... mas você pode assistir a reprise e fazer carinhos em mim. Isso é tão bom! – Regozijou-se. – E além do mais, você já deveria estar pronta, ou suas tias irão ficar bronqueadas. – O negro gato sentou-se atrapalhando de vez a visão dela. 

\- Você tem de me lembrar? – Suspirou. – Eu não vejo a hora de ir ao Encontro Anual, mas... – Estava ansiosa por aquele momento, mas seria o seu primeiro encontro com o resto do ‘mundo mágico’ e se sentia nervosa.

\- O que teme? – Perguntou Salém arregalando os olhos.

\- Você sabe que eu ainda não controlo direito meus poderes e... e se me pedirem para fazer algo? – Sentia-se muito insegura. 

\- Tenha calma! – Pediu o gato abrindo seu melhor sorriso. – Você não precisará fazer nada se não quiser.

Sabrina tornou a suspirar e voltou seus olhos para a televisão. Sorriu desanimada ao ver a atriz mover o nariz e fazer levitar objetos e mais objetos.

\- Seria tão bom se eu fosse igual à Samantha! – Desejou. – Mas ela é uma simples mortal e tudo o que ela faz é ilusão de óptica. – Levantou da cama. Desligou a TV e jogou a capa, esquecida em um canto do quarto, sobre os ombros.

\- Simples mortal é? – Salém murmurou somente para si ouvir.

Sem entender o que o bichano resmungara, a loira abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com as tias: Hilda e Zelda.

\- Estão prontos? – Perguntou a mais séria.

\- Podemos ir? Eu mal posso esperar para ver todos os nossos conhecidos. – Hilda como sempre estava animada demais. – Será que vão notar meu novo penteado? – Balançou os cabelos curtos dourados e levemente cacheados.

\- Claro, Hilda! Todos vão notar. – Zelda arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Tenho mesmo de ir? – Sabrina interpelou as tias e tentou uma última vez ver-se livre do compromisso. 

\- Mas é claro que sim, já sabe que é uma feiticeira e, seus pais iriam gostar muito disso. É seu primeiro encontro. Você vai gostar. – Hilda sorriu e seguiu para o closet mais a frente.

\- Com certeza! – Começou Salém que as seguia de perto. – Mas ela vai apreciar mais os comes e bebes do que a falação e toda aquela lenga lenga. – Sorriu mostrando todos os dentes muito brancos.

\- Falação? Lenga lenga?

\- Ora vamos, Sabrina, não dê ouvidos ao Salém. – Pediu Zelda a empurrando delicadamente para dentro do closet.

Sem responder, a jovem acompanhou as tias e o gato para dentro do apertado closet. Porta fechada, um clarão tomou conta de todos e com um barulho de trovão lá se foram para o local do encontro.

Piscando algumas vezes para acostumar-se com toda a movimentação e claridade do local, Sabrina seguia as tias de perto. Todas as cadeiras já estavam tomadas e o quarteto teve de se acomodar nas últimas fileiras. Haviam chegado em cima da hora.

Após as boas vindas, o primeiro palestrante se aproximou do púlpito e deu início a sua hora inteira de falação e comparações de modelos de piaçavas, seguras ou não seguras para toda a família. Sabrina sentira vontade de rir ao escutar tia Zelda murmurar que preferia sua velha piaçava àquelas coisas novas e de pouco confiabilidade que soltavam a palha.

Assim que a primeira parada para o lanche foi anunciada, Sabrina afastou-se das tias. Tendo Salém como seu fiel escudeiro seguiram para perto das mesas onde estavam sendo servidos canapés entre outras coisas. Na realidade o bichano tinha segundas intenções, todas voltadas para seu estômago.

Parados em um canto, a jovem a tudo observava com curiosidade quando algo, uma voz conhecida lhe chamou a atenção. 

\- Oh não, Tia Clara! Se mamãe...

\- Ora Samantha, eu estou mais lúcida que Endora e ademais eu só inverti gansos por patos. E são todos emplumados. – A feiticeira velhota tinha um sorriso injuriado nos lábios. Sua linda e loira sobrinha parecia divertir-se com a situação.

\- Venha, tia Clara, vamos sentar um pouco. – Convidou a mulher loira.

Voltando-se rapidamente, Sabrina arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer as duas mulheres que se afastavam. – Salém, diga que não estou vendo cosias. – Pediu.

\- Não, você não está. – Respondeu o gato. – Agora, será que você pode me dar mais daqueles canapés? – Pediu esperançoso. Lambeu os beiços, mas se viu ignorado ao ser largado para trás pela loirinha. – Sabrina... – Salém resmungou indo atrás dela.

\- Ora seu gato esfomeado, custava você ter me dito que... que ela era real e não uma atriz? – A aprendiz de feiticeira estava indignada.

\- Você não me perguntou, como ia adivinhar?

Dando de ombros, encheu-se de coragem e seguiu até a mesa onde a outra feiticeira estava. Parou a poucos metros e sentiu as bochechas arderem. Não podia simplesmente chegar e dar uma de fanzoca. Voltando seus olhos para todos os lugares tentou avistar as tias ou mesmo Salém, mas nada. O gato havia a deixado. E é justamente nessas horas que coisas inusitadas acontecem. Do nada a jovem foi abalroada por um pires com um pedaço de bolo que acabou por cair sobre sua cabeça.

\- Oh tia Clara! Veja o que a senhora fez! – Samantha levantou-se e com um leve movimento do nariz limpou a loirinha.

\- Samantha, eu acho que me empolguei e... – A velhinha tentava achar uma explicação, mas não havia. Estava velha e não tinha mais a concentração e memória de outrora, mas nunca iria dar esse gostinho aos outros, principalmente para Endora.

\- Desculpe, querida. Tia Clara não faz essas coisas por mal. – A feiticeira mais velha mirou-a nos olhos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao vê-la sem ação. – Venha, sente-se conosco. – Convidou.

\- E-eu não quero atrapalhar. - Sabrina conseguiu por fim dizer. Tinha as bochechas afogueadas e ainda não acreditava naquilo tudo.

\- Não, não vai atrapalhar. Venha conhecer tia Clara. – A voz melodiosa dando a impressão para a jovem de que ela estava dentro do seriado.

Sabrina mal ouvia o que a loira mais velha lhe dizia. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e sorriu sem graça. – Desculpe, como disse? – Perguntou.

\- Perguntei se está se sentindo bem. – Tornou a questioná-la. – Sou Samantha Stephens e essa como já sabe é minha tia Clara.

\- Samantha o que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou a feiticeira de cabelos acinzentados.

Como que saindo de um torpor, a loirinha sorriu. – Desculpem, sou Sabrina Spellman. E fique tranquila, a senhora não me fez nada. – Sorriu.

\- Ah! A sobrinha de Hilda e Zelda.

\- Conhecemos suas tias, mas com a agenda de eventos e fãs não conseguimos visitar nossos amigos. – Clara comentou com pesar. – Gosto muito de suas tias. E Salém? Ele ainda é um gato?

\- Eventos? Fãs? – Estava confusa. Mas com uma mente privilegiada, entendera tudo. – Ora, por que minhas tias nunca me contaram nada? – Perguntou em voz alta algo que deveria ser só pra si.

\- Sim, fãs e eventos. Talvez suas tias não lhe disseram nada, pois é um segredo de minha família. – Samantha explicou. – Pelo visto acompanha o seriado?

\- Sim eu e Sal... Puxa por falar nele, a senhora me fez uma pergunta... – Fez uma pausa ao olhar para Clara. – Sim, ele ainda é um gato e muito esfomeado. – Riu divertida sendo acompanhada pelas outras duas feiticeiras.

\- Sabe, Sabrina, quem sabe um dia você não possa ter seu próprio seriado também? Temos que começar a divulgar os bruxos e feiticeiras.

Sabrina ficou atônita e riu baixinho. – Bruxos?

\- Conte a ela do Harry Potter, querida... – Tia Clara mencionou esperançosa.

\- H-Harry? Harry Potter?

\- Ué, não conhece? – Tia Clara falou – Ele anda bem famoso...

Bem, houve uma pequena confusão, pois foi nesse momento que Sabrina caiu desmaiada...  
  
 ** _Fim...  
Será?_**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Quero agradecer a Eliz por ter betado essa fic pra mim. Merci querida!
> 
> Pessoas amigas, essa é minha primeira fic Crossover, por isso peguem leve. Thekitcha não é amante desse tipo de coisa, mas o que o NFF não faz com uma pessoa...
> 
> Merci a todos que deixarem seus comentários.
> 
> Beijos
> 
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
